


Utmark

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anachronistic elements, Cabin Fic, Historical, M/M, Mountain pasture, Norsk | Norwegian, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Jeg gurgler halsen rein og blåser høyfrø ut av nesa, skrubber ører og nakke. Når jeg dukker kroppen, ligger det ringer av grassbiter, frø og blomsterstøv i vannet etter meg. Jeg bryter ringene med et digert plask i hans retning, en kjempebølge laget med begge hender som når ham godt over hårrota.





	Utmark

Kald gjørme glir slurpende mellom tærne. Det skumrer mellom bjørkeleggene og himmelen er rød over Sørskaret. Det er ingen måne i kveld, så det kommer til å bli mørkt om et øyeblikk. Jeg lurer på om Eldar kjenner seg igjen fra sist sommer. Det er første gang jeg er med for å ta slåtten på Øvstesé.

“Der ser’u'n!” Tennene til Eldar lyser mot meg i halvmørket og jeg stirrer mot det han peker på. Jeg trur jeg ser konturene av det som må være løa. Beina mine verker: vi har gått i hele dag, så synet er kjærkomment.

Løa er gissen, men tørr. En stige går fra høystålet opp til hemsen vi skal ligge på. Jeg feier gølvet så godt det lar seg gjøre. Vi har med ljåer og river, men ikke lamper, for sommernettene er fortsatt lyse. Eldar henter kvist til senga som står der, og vi rer opp med tepper og kryper raskt under dem. Begge hadde smått begynt å hutre i den rå kveldslufta. Svetten har tørket på kroppen etter den lange marsjen. Vi deler ei klappkake, sier godnatt og sovner i det vi legger hodet nedpå.

Det er bare grålyst når jeg våkner neste morgen, men Eldar er allerede oppe. Jeg rister teppene og kommer meg ned stigen. Lukta av mat er umiskjennelig. Eldar har gjort opp varme og sitter ved bålet. Ildstedet ligger på en vakker plass på østsida av løa, med utsikt over dalen. Det glitrer i vann, disen ligger i tretoppene og jeg kjenner jeg er glad for denne turen.

Eldar rekker meg en kopp med varm velling og det smaker himmelsk. Hjemme pleier vi spise kald grøt fra kvelden før, hvis det er noe igjen. Der spiser vi ikke varm mat før til middags.

Jeg varmer hendene på bollen. Eldar smiler til meg og jeg smiler tilbake. Jeg kjenner ham ikke særlig godt. Han har smilerynker, kort skjegg og brunt hår bundet opp med snor i nakken. Kanskje ti år eldre enn meg. Sola titter over en nut og han forsvinner for meg i det de skarpe strålene treffer meg i øynene.

Jeg tar meg en kikk rundt på utmarka mens han sliper ljåen. Svisj-svusj. Han har gjort denne jobben før og viser meg hvor jeg skal begynne. Ljåen min er slipt hjemme før jeg dro, men jeg gir den allikevel et par drag med brynet før jeg begynner. De fuktige sommerkveldene får eggen til å ruste raskt. Han jobber raskere enn meg nå, men jeg pleier å få opp farten når jeg først får jobben inn i fingrene. Jeg har ikke tatt i en ljå siden i fjor sommer.

Han blir fort ferdig med sin teig og står og venter på at jeg skal bli ferdig med min. Skjortene våre henger på ei grein. Han tørker svetten fra øynene med et lommetørkle. Armene mine sitrer etter de uvante bevegelsene og jeg skjelver litt på hånda når jeg støtter meg på låret og knekker opp ryggen. Armene hans skjelver ikke, men han ser minst like varm ut som meg. Grassfluene svermer rundt oss. De setter seg i nakken, ved armhulene og i skrittet. Fluene setter seg der hvor kroppslukta er sterkest, og vi har ikke vasket oss etter gårsdagens mars.

“Klar for mat?”

“Veldig.”

Vi spiser i stillhet. Jeg kommer rett og slett ikke på noe å prate om. Etterpå går vi i gang igjen, uten mer om-og-men. En bris gjør det litt mer levelig, men hele kroppen verker når vi endelig sier oss ferdig for kvelden.

“Det går unna.”

“Ja.”

“Hvis vi kommer oss enda tidligere opp i morra, kan vi blir ferdige med sjølve slåtten på to dager. Da er det bare tørking og å få det inn i løa som gjenstår.”

“Ja.”

“Gleder du deg til å komme hjem allerede?”

“Nei! Nei, det har jeg ikke tenkt på. I det hele tatt.”

“Så det er ingen som går og venter spent på at du skal komme hjem igjen, da?”

“Nei!”

“Så hva synes du: skal vi bare sprenge på, eller skal vi ta ting rolig og skikkelig?”

“Øh… Det er jo langt å gå bare for å skynde seg hjem igjen. Jeg trives godt her oppe på denne tiden av året, jeg.”

“Greit.” Han smiler mot meg. “Rolig og skikkelig, da.” Han klapper meg på skuldra når vi går ned mot løa igjen. Når vi er nesten framme tar han inn på sti jeg ikke har prøvd ennå. Den leder ned til vannet jeg har sett glimte mellom bjørkene.

Han vrenger av seg klærne mens han går de siste metrene ned mot vannet og plasker uti uten mer seremoni. Jeg får av meg mine og slenger meg etter. Det er herlig, svetten slipper endelig taket. Jeg gurgler halsen rein og blåser høyfrø ut av nesa, skrubber ører og nakke. Når jeg dukker kroppen, ligger det ringer av grassbiter, frø og blomsterstøv i vannet etter meg. Jeg bryter ringene med et digert plask i hans retning, en kjempebølge laget med begge hender som når ham godt over hårrota. Han lar seg ikke tirre av det, bare gliser mot meg mens vannet renner av ham. Jeg orker ikke leke mer jeg heller, bare legger meg på ryggen, holder meg flytende med armene og lar vannet lukke alle lyder ute. Eldar snur seg mot bredden og røsker løs en mosedott som han vasker seg med. Jeg flirer.

“Vasker du deg med mose?”

“Det virker og det lukter godt. Prøv, husk at jeg må dele seng med deg i natt.”

Det lukter bare myr av mosedotten mens jeg skrubber, men etterpå, når vi har fått på klærne og huden har tørket, kan jeg kjenne en frisk, skogaktig lukt. Mer sol enn myr.

Vi samler brenne på hjemveien og får i gang et bål i det det mørkner helt.

“Klarer du å lese i lyset fra bålet?”

“Lese?”

“Far pleier å lese et stykke fra Bibelen hver kveld.”

“Jeg er ikke faren din altså.”

“Men jeg har ikke noen bibel.”

“Det har ikke jeg heller.”

Vi svir noen gamle klappkaker til middag. Ingen av oss orker å lage noe av grynet vi har med.

“I morra avslutter vi litt tidligere og prøver fiskelykken.”

“Ja!”

Til tross for at ryggen brenner, kjenner jeg at jeg har det godt her. Ryggen kommer snart til å bli vant også.

Brisen har tørket opp lufta i løpet av dagen og det er deilig svalt på hemsen når vi legger oss. Igjen rekker jeg så vidt å si godnatt før jeg sovner der jeg ligger innerst ved veggen.

Det er fortsatt varm ettermiddag når vi er hopper i vannet neste dag. Dagen har gått nøyaktig som planlagt og vi bare har én formiddagsøkt igjen før vi er ferdig med sjølve slåtten. Deretter skal høyet vendes. Er vi veldig heldige, holder det med en vending før det kan regnes for noenlunde tørt.

Denne gangen tar Eldar i på sprutekonkurransen, og vi rekker bli gode og andpustne igjen før vi gir opp. Vi kan ikke bli våtere enn vi allerede er, men det gjør godt å kjøle ned verkende muskler. Han snur seg mot meg mens han tørker seg. Jeg holder fortsatt på med mosedottvasken. “Det gror godt på fjellet.” sier han med et lite smil før han avslutter tørkinga. I det han vender nesa mot løa, skjønner jeg endelig hva han sikter til: jeg har halvstiv kuk. Jeg har ikke lagt merke til det, jeg har det bare rett og slett veldig bra, det er varmt og badet var herlig.

Når han har forsvunnet på stien tar jeg saken i egne hender. Jeg har ikke vært for meg sjøl siden vi kom opp hit og jeg tenker på det han sa om noen som venter. Jeg burde være interessert i nabojenta, Agnes, men jeg er ikke det. Den eneste jenta jeg har sett naken er Tjukke-Berthe, og det var når vi var unger og hun falt i bekken. Hvordan ville hun se ut i dag, stående på kne som hoppa til hingsten? Jeg tenker på hvordan det ville være å føre kuken inn i mellom varme jentelår, og det er alt som skal til.

I det jeg kommer ser jeg Eldar på vei tilbake gjennom skogen. Jeg rekker akkurat registrere ansiktsutrykket hans i det jeg spruter hvite klatter over vannskorpa. Han ser temmelig forbauset ut. Jeg rødmer fra topp til tå.

Pokker. Jeg har glemt at vi skulle fiske. Jeg får på meg klærne mens han gjør klar oteren.

“Du får lage til et bål, så går jeg litt lenger bort og prøver lykken der. Fisken biter bedre i urørt vann.”

Hva svarer man i en sånn situasjon? Jeg kommer i allefall ikke på noe, bare nikker.

Bålet er for lengst klart når han kommer tilbake med to små røyer. Han rensker dem og stikker dem på spidd som han stiller på skrå over glørne.

“Passer du på?” spør han før han stikker opp til løa igjen. Når han kommer tilbake har han med en liten neverbutt med salt: reine luksusen. Vi forsyner oss når røyeskinnet er sprøtt. Med salt på smaker det himmelsk og vi spiser alt bortsett fra de groveste beina.

Utpå natta våkner jeg med et rykk uten å vite hvorfor. Jeg blir liggende musestille. Tynne striper grått sommernattlys siver inn gjennom veggene. Svake, svake bevegelser i kvisthaugen jeg ligger på røper hva som vekket meg. Eldar runker ved siden av meg, med ryggen til og nesten umerkelige bevegelser. Jeg blir rolig igjen og registrerer så vidt et par dype stønn i det jeg sovner.

Neste morgen våkner jeg av at han lener seg over meg.

“Yngve?”

“Mm. Ja?”

“Jeg har fri på søndagene. Jeg stikker avgårde nå og kommer hjem til kvelden. Ok?”

“Mm. Ja. Hva?” Jeg reiser meg halvt opp for å be om en forklaring, men han er allerede nede fra stigen. Jeg hører stegene hans i grasset der han legger avgårde: lange steg, glade, sikre. Han har tydeligvis noen som venter på seg.

Jeg legger meg tilbake og døser. Lurer på hvem han skal møte og hva han skal gjøre, og sovner halvt inn igjen. Tankene glir over i en drøm, der jeg ser Eldar kjærtegne ei ukjent kvinne. Hun er naken og sitter med ryggen mot meg, mens han holder en arm rundt henne og ser ned i fanget hennes. Hun lener seg brått tilbake i armene hans, og jeg ser at han har ei hånd mellom lårene hennes. Jeg våkner av at kuken min trykker ubekvemt mot bukselinningen min. Jeg holder fast bildet av hånda hans som arbeider mellom myke lår når jeg runker igjen.

Etter frokost forsøker jeg å huske bibelvers: det er søndag tross alt, men jeg har aldri vært god på å huske utenat og ender med å si fadervår flere ganger i stedet. Det får holde. Når jeg endelig ser innsida av løa i dagslys skinner kingelvevet i krokene, så jeg feier hele hemsen nøye. Hviledagen får vike for reinsligheta. Deretter tar jeg et langt bad og en blund i sola: herlig naken på den varme grassvollen ved vannet. Jeg våkner fordi jeg er sulten og i steden for å spise den siste klappkaka tar jeg meg en runde med oteren. Det er litt vind i den andre enden av vannet og jeg tar fem fine røyer i kjapp takt. Deretter fyrer jeg opp bålet igjen og stiller fisken opp på pinner, med passe avstand til bålet for varmrøyking. Når det skumrer har jeg en fin stabel klappkaker stekt på steinhelle og fisken ferdig røyka. Jeg spiser en, samler resten i et klede og kakene i en butt og vender nesa mot løa igjen.

Jeg har sovnet når han endelig tumler inn.

“Gode klappkaker.”

“Ingen årsak.”

“God natt.”

“Hvor har du vært?”

“Jeg har besøkt huldra.”

Jeg gliser fordi jeg har fått mistankene mine bekreftet og sovner raskt inn igjen.

Mandag morgen våkner jeg først. Han snorker og jeg kjenner at han lukter anderledes. Blikket går uvilkårlig mot skrittet hans og jeg kan se konturene av et morrabrød i teppene. Jeg aker meg nedover i senga og kommer meg ut i fotenden for å ikke vekke ham. Denne gangen er det min tur til å lage grøt.

Arbeidet går unna sjøl om vi tar det mer bedagelig nå. Vi jobber godt sammen og været er bra: mild bris tørker høyet raskt. Mellom høyvendingene flikker vi litt på løa og fisker. Vi røyker flere røyer og jeg gleder meg til å komme hjem med den flotte fangsten. Røykt fjellrøye er i allefall ikke hverdagskost i hjemme hos meg.

Det blir klart at vi ikke blir ferdige denne uka. Vi har litt lite gryn igjen, men det gode fisket og starten på en god blåbærhøst gjør at vi er godt forsynte med mat likevel.

“Stikker du avgårde igjen på søndag?”

“Ja.” Han er alltid fåmælt, men svaret er fortsatt vel kort.

“Er det langt?”

“Det kan du jo lure på.”

“Hvorfor er du så hemmelighetsfull? Hun er vel ikke gift?”

“Du kan spørre, du.” Han smiler, så jeg vet at han ikke er sint fordi jeg graver så fælt, men jeg er virkelig nysgjerrig.

Han har ikke røpet en eneste detalj når det blir søndag igjen. Jeg våkner som sist av stegene hans som fjerner seg. Før jeg helt rekker å bli bevisst har jeg sjøl tumlet ned stigen og ut døra. Sola har enda ikke stått opp og jeg ser tydelig fotavtrykkene hans i doggen på marka. Jeg går så fort og stille som jeg kan, og det tar tid før jeg får et glimt av ryggen hans der fremme. Jeg stanser helt opp og lar ham få et godt forsprang før jeg fortsetter igjen.

Vi går og går, og jeg begynner å lure på om han tenker å gå helt hjem, men nei, han tar av fra den kjente stien. Det begynner å bli vanskeligere å holde følge nå: sola har tørket opp dogget i grasset.

Jeg bøyer meg for å se om det jeg trur er et spor virkelig er et spor, da jeg plutselig hører latter. Den høres ut som den kommer fra et menneske rett i nærheten. Jeg slipper meg helt ned i grasset og venter. Eldar kommer til å bli forbannet hvis han oppdager at jeg har lusket etter ham.

Mer latter, lavere nå. Jeg våger å heve blikket over grasstustene. Hvor hardt jeg enn stirrer, kan jeg ikke se hverken Eldar eller andre. Foran meg er et åpent stykke mark: bare lyngtuer og grass. I bakken frem til høyre ligger en haug med bjørker på toppen. Jeg gjetter på at lyden kommer derfra. Jeg går en omvei sånn at jeg kan snike meg bort til haugen fra oppsida der det er mer skog.

Jeg går sakte, sakte, forsiktig opp langs sida på haugen. Heldigvis gror det ganske tett her, så jeg har godt med gjemmeplass. Jeg hører dem helt tydelig nå. Mumling og latter. Hvorfor de har valgt dette avsides stedet for å møtes? Igjen lurer jeg på om han treffer ei som er gift. Huldra tror jeg i hvertfall ikke på. Latteren går plutselig over i ett stønn. Alle slags interessante bilder farer gjennom hodet mitt og jeg kravler meg forsiktig fremover mens jeg speider etter bevegelse.

Der! Nå ser jeg ryggen til Eldar og et menneske til, halvt skjult bak Eldars kraftige rygg. Det er nesten som i fantasien min, bortsett fra at både Eldar og kjæresten hans har klær på. Jeg sitter musestille, tør ikke røre meg, men er vanvittig nysgjerrig på hvem han sitter der med. Kanskje det er noen jeg kjenner?

Det ser ut som om de kliner intenst. Voldsomt. Jeg ser ei brun hånd i Eldar’s hår. Endelig slipper de den tette kroppskontakten.

Jeg detter på rumpa av bare forbauselse. Et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om det virkelig er huldra som spiller meg et puss, men jeg er egentlig sikker med en gang. Det er en mann. Eldar kysser en mann.

Og den venstre armen til Eldar beveger seg rytmisk. Hånda hans. Omtrent midt i fanget på den fremmede mannen. Den fremmede legger hodet bakover, lener seg mot Eldars stødige kropp og stønner høyt opp mot den blå himmelen, akkurat som kvinna i drømmen min.

Jeg får endelig summet meg nok til å karre meg baklengs inn i skyggen av noen trær. Grasset er tjukt og jeg sitter litt over dem, så jeg tror er godt skjult. Og jeg vet at jeg må, jeg må få vite hva som skjer her.

Brått reiser Eldar seg opp og løfter fremmedkaren med seg, knepper opp skjorta hans og drar buksa hans ned. Fremmedkarens struttende ståkuk lyser rosa i den klare seinsommerlufta og jeg kan nesten føle på kroppen hvordan det kjennes å stå sånn med dunkende kuk i sol og luft.

Eldar setter seg på kne og igjen mister jeg pusten av overraskelse. Han tar den rake, rosa kuken inn i munnen. Jeg må tørke meg om egen munn, jeg har glemt å lukke den så lenge at en sikletråd har lagt seg nedover haka. Eldar suger kuken han har for seg inn i munnen og slipper den ut igjen, slikker rundt hodet og suger inn igjen. Jeg skjønner hva han gjør, sånn reint praktisk, men jeg har hverken hørt om eller sett noe lignende før. Jeg lurer på om det føles ekkelt for den som suger, om det smaker piss. Det ser ikke ut som Eldar bryr seg med det, han nøler ikke ett øyeblikk, bare suger og suger. Dessuten kan jeg se på bulen på buksa hans at Eldar har ståkuk sjøl. Og fremmedkaren må ha det godt han også, for plutselig sier han anstrengt “Du, du…” og griper tak om hodet til Eldar, som han har kjælt med mens han har blitt sugd, og Eldar griper fremmedkaren fast om rumpeballene i det han tydeligvis spruter hele satsen inn mellom Eldars smale, røde lepper.

Eldar karrer seg på beina og omfavner den fremmede igjen. De kliner. Det summer i hodet mitt, og jeg spør meg sjøl om dette er virkelig: går dette virkelig an? Å gjøre sånn? Før jeg rekker å sortere tankene avslutter fremmedkaren kyssingen og knepper opp Eldars skjorte og drar av ham buksa. Deretter stiller han seg på alle fire i grasset, legger hodet ned på armen slik at rumpa står til værs, og nikker til Eldar.

Eldar legger de kraftige nevene på den lyshårede, runde og glatte rumpa foran seg, drar fingertuppene forsiktig rundt, over hoftene, nedover lårene, opp langs rumpesprekken. Deretter lener han seg frem og kysser rumpa til fremmedkaren. Jeg må nesten le. Det er jo en slags vits: å sleike ræv. Jeg trodde det var bare tull, stygge ord og et grisete påfunn, men det _er_ det Eldar gjør. Han sleiker fremmedkaren i rumpa. Og ikke litt heller, han sleiker først litt rundt omkring, før han borer hele fjeset inn i fremmedkarens rumpesprekk, så karen stønner så en ikke skulle tru at han akkurat hadde sprutet alt han hadde. Lenge driver Eldar på med dette, sleiker rundt før han innimellom presser tunga og hodet frem og inn. Til slutt bryter fremmedkaren av, jeg skjønner ikke hva han sier, men det får Eldar til å stille seg på kne bak ham. Eldars kuk peker stivt opp mot Eldars navle og han trekker pusten dypt og klemmer fremmedkaren rundt rumpehullet med begge hender.

Jeg har nesten ventet på det han gjør nå. Tanken har ikke bevisst gått gjennom hjernen min, men det er allikevel en handling som gir mening for meg, i motsetning til sleikinga. Eldar puler nå fremmedkaren i rumpa med lange, seige drag. Karen vrir seg og stønner, han drar i Eldars lår med begge hender. Det ser ukomfortabelt ut der han ligger fremover så fjeset hans ligger klemt ned i grasset. Det ser ikke ut som han bryr seg stort om det. Jeg har sett lignende saker før. Oksekalvene i havnehagen puler hverandre i rumpa så fort de får sjansen.

Jeg kommer til meg sjøl av dunkingen mellom mine egne lår. Jeg holder på å sprute i buksa og jeg vil ikke miste kontrollen her. Jeg skjønner også at det ikke vil ta lang tid før de to der nede er ferdige med sitt, og da vil det bli veldig vanskelig å snike seg usett bort. Jeg lar dem gjøre seg ferdige uten meg og kravler meg forsiktig tilbake den veien jeg kom. Deretter småspringer jeg hele veien tilbake, raskere nå enn på veien fram. Jeg er rystet, usikker, veldig opphisset og temmelig betenkt.

Vel tilbake vasker jeg av meg stress og svette, runker og vasker meg på nytt. Vi har en god del røye nå, så jeg dropper fisking, men lager en bra haug med klappkaker og en stor porsjon grøt. Mens grøten koker innser jeg at jeg ikke har det travelt. Eldar kom ikke tilbake før seint sist søndag, og det er ingen grunn til at han skulle gjøre det denne gangen heller. Jeg blir sittende og røre og tenke.

Er den fremmede virkelig Eldars kjæreste? Nei, det går ikke an. Jeg har aldri hørt om to menn som lever sammen som mann og kone. Jeg skjønner nå godt hvorfor Eldar var så hemmelighetsfull og hvorfor de har gjemt seg så langt unna folk. Ville Eldar ha hatt mannen som kjæreste – eller kone – hvis han kunne? Kan jeg spørre ham om det? Det tror jeg ikke jeg kan. Kan Eldar få problemer hvis jeg spør noen andre? Jeg bestemmer meg for å aldri diskutere saken med noen, noensinne. Det er for mye jeg ikke vet, og spørsmål som dette blir normalt ikke tatt godt i mot. I allefall ikke i min familie. Det lille jeg vet har jeg tjuvlyttet meg til: fra fulle folk på markedsdager og fra dempet kvinnfolksnakk over grua.

Når det skumrer, rister og dunker jeg teppene våre og går til køys. Denne gangen har jeg ikke sjans til å sovne før Eldar kommer tilbake, men skvetter likevel når de tunge stegene hans høres i stigen.

Igjen kjenner jeg den fremmede lukta. Ikke noe skittent egentlig, han må ha vasket seg et sted underveis, men han lukter allikevel noe mer enn vanlig Eldar-svette. Den fremmedes lukt. Deres felles lukt. Jeg kjenner kuken røre seg ved tanken og er takknemlig for at Eldar hiver teppet over seg og sovner uten videre. Jeg blir liggende våken, helt til mine forvirrede funderinger går over i drømmer jeg ikke kan huske dagen etter.

Vi har bare høyvending på én teig igjen, samt at vi må få det ferdig tørkede høyet fra denne og de andre teigene inn i løa, og vi tar fatt igjen som vanlig mandag morra. Vi har sluttet å mase med å være på plass i grålysninga nå. Grassteigene har båret godt av seg, så Eldar mener vi vil bli tilgitt den ekstra tiden vi bruker siden avkastningen er så bra. Dessuten tror jeg egentlig ikke de brukte særlig mindre tid i fjor.

Mens vi går der med rivene og vender og vender, han foran meg, tar jeg meg i å lure på om han har hatt andre mannekjærester. Han var her oppe med Olaf, gammeldrengen, i fjor. Jeg fniser høyt ved tanken. Nei, Olaf er ikke akkurat noe kjærestemateriale. Fremmedkaren derimot var tiltrekkende, vakker nesten, til mannfolk å være.

Eldar skotter over på meg: “Hva er det du flirer av?”

“Ingen ting.”

“Neihei.” puster han og stopper for å dra av seg skjorta. Den brune, kraftige overkroppen hans er et slående syn når han drar skjorta over hodet. Svette i striper mellom brystmusklene hans. Tankene mine går uvilkårlig tilbake til gårdsdagens syn og inntrykk. De virker knapt virkelige for meg i dag.

“Skal du stå der og glo, eller skal vi gjøre oss ferdige?”

Jeg skvetter til og hiver meg i vendinga igjen.

Til nonsmat spiser vi klappkaker igjen. Det blir ensformig kost, men det smaker likevel herlig etter vi har gjort en kraftinnsats og blitt ferdige med den siste teigen. Den var egentlig litt for stor til å ta i en sjau, men vi er i allefall ferdige nå. Nå skal bare høyet i hus før vi kan legge på hjemvei. Jeg anslår to dager til.

Igjen har jeg blitt sittende og se på Eldars overkropp uten å tenke over hva jeg gjør. Han har kastet skjorta over seg igjen og blikket mitt søker inn mellom de oppkneppede slagene på den.

“Hva er det med deg i dag, Yngve?”

Stemmen hans har noe vaktsomt, noe usikkert i seg som ikke har vært der tidligere.

“Hrrm.” Jeg nøler. Vet ikke hva jeg skal svare. Han stirrer avventende på meg.

Jeg bestemmer meg brått. Den eneste jeg noengang vil kunne spørre er Eldar.

“Ikke bli sint nå, Eldar.”

“Sint? Jeg? På hva?”

“Jeg så huldra di.”

Svaret får det til å støkke i ham og han snur seg halvveis bort.

“Unnskyld. Jeg var bare så nysgjerrig. Tenkte kanskje at det var ei jente jeg kjente. Hadde kanskje tenkt å erte deg litt med det, siden du var så hemmelighetsfull.”

Eldar ser ikke på meg, han bare sukker. Et kjempesukk, helt nede fra magen. Det lange håret hans har kommet løs fra båndet og skjuler øynene hans.

“Er du glad i ham?”

“Hm? Tja-a. Ja og nei.”

“Å?”

“Vi er ikke kjærester, hvis det er det du lurer på.”

“Men hvorfor..?”

“Det er ikke så lett å svare på. Mest fordi det ikke er så mange av oss. Og Markus er grei. Og fin.”

“Oss? Hva mener du med “oss”?”

“Mannfolk som liker andre mannfolk bedre enn kvinnfolk.”

“Liker du ikke kvinnfolk?”

“Nei. Ikke på den måten. Har aldri gjort det.”

Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si til det. Han kremter igjen: “Jeg må be deg ikke si noe om det her til noen. Markus og jeg kan havne på tukthus eller det som værre er.”

“Hva? Tukthus?”

“Prest og øvrighet mener folk som oss burde sitte inne. De er redde for oss. Men jeg har aldri skadet noen og aldri gjort noe sånt med noen som ikke ville det sjøl. Dét hjelper dessverre ikke hvis futen får nyss i oss. Du holder livet mitt i hendene nå.” Han sitter fortsatt med ansiktet skjult fra meg. Jeg lurer på hvordan han ser ut når stemmen hans skjelver som den gjør nå.

“Har du noensinne hatt en ordentlig kjæreste?”

“Nei. Og det er kanskje like greit.”

“Ikke jeg heller. Jeg har heller aldri hatt noen kjæreste, sjøl om mamma maser om det støtt og stadig.”

Han sukker og retter seg opp. “Skal vi komme oss i gang med arbeidet igjen?”

“Ja. Og du kan ta det med ro, jeg hadde allerede bestemt meg for å ikke si noe til noen. Jeg hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å si det til deg heller, men jeg hadde ingen andre å spørre. Jeg er lei for at jeg sneik på dere.”

“Det er min egen skyld for å ta sånne sjanser. Jeg burde ha vært mer forsiktig.”

Jeg er glad han ikke spurte mer om hva jeg så der, på haugen. Vi jobber taust videre og får slept en god mengde høy inn i løa før dagen er over. Det har blitt seinere enn det pleier når vi endelig hopper i vannet for kveldsvasken. Himmelrødmen gir skog og vidder et rosa skjær og kvelden er meget vakker.

Han vasker seg vendt bort fra meg denne kvelden og jeg starter ingen plaskekonkurranse. Vi gjør oss bare ferdige og vender tilbake til løa for å varme oss på bålet og steke klappkaker på pinne. Sammen med røye fyller det godt i magen.

“Hvordan vet du at en mann er sånn som deg?”

“Det kan jeg ikke vite. Jeg kan bare gjette noen ganger.”

“Hva har du gjetta om meg?”

Han ser endelig rett på meg, noe han ikke har gjort siden i dag morges.

“Jeg har ikke gjetta noe om deg.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Fordi vi må bo sammen i dagesvis og det kan gå skikkelig galt om jeg gjetter feil.” Noe i blikket hans sier meg at han allerede mener det har gått skikkelig galt.

“Jeg sa jo at du kunne ta det med ro. Jeg skal ikke si noe til noen og jeg er ikke redd for at du skal gjøre meg noe. Jeg er bare nysgjerrig. Du _vet_ hvordan jeg er.”

Han smiler litt til det.

“Har du noengang gjort noe sånt med andre enn Markus?”

“Du er nysgjerrig, det er sant. Hvis du ikke passer deg kommer du til å få nesa i klem en dag.” Han smiler heldigvis fortsatt, på tross av ordenes bebreidende tone.

“Ville du ha gjort det med noen andre hvis du kunne?”

“Spør du om jeg ville gjort det med deg?”

Jeg rødmer fra hårrota og ned til tærne. Er det det jeg spør om egentlig? Bilder farer gjennom hodet mitt og jeg blir svett.

“Slapp av, Yngve. Ja, jeg har gjort det med andre og nei, jeg har ingen planer om å gjøre noe med deg.”

Jeg blir sittende å tygge på dette en stund, helt til han smiler litt resignert til meg og rydder maten sammen. Jeg roter ut glørne og vi kommer oss opp på hemsen sammen. Det har blitt helt mørkt og jeg ser bare så vidt øyeeplene hans lyse ved siden av meg. Vi ligger som vanlig under samme teppe. Ikke inntil hverandre: karfolk deler bare kroppsvarme i streng kulde.

Jeg blir liggende og se på ham, og siden jeg hele tiden ser det hvite i øynene hans, antar jeg at han også ligger og ser på meg. Jeg har hatt halvstiv kuk praktisk talt hele dagen.

“Ut med det, Yngve. Jeg har vært ung sjøl en gang, tru det eller ei.”

“Jeg visste ikke at en kunne gjøre sånt som du gjorde der. Ikke bare med en mann, men…” Stemmen min sprekker lett i kantene. Jeg vet ikke hvilke ord jeg skal bruke om dette, ikke en gang når jeg tenker på det. “Gjør jenter sånt?”

“Ikke så vidt jeg vet, men jeg har ikke særlig erfaring som sagt.”

“ _Jeg_ har aldri hørt om noe sånt en gang.”

“Men så har du også bare gått hjemme i skjørtene til mor. Enda en grunn til at jeg aldri ville ha startet noe som helst med deg.”

“Men nå da, når jeg vet?”

“Du får heller fortelle meg hva du tenker på. Du er jo ellers kjapp med å spørre meg om om alt mulig.”

“Jeg tenker at…” Jeg må summe meg for å få fatt på hva jeg faktisk tenker. “Jeg synes det så rart ut. Men ikke _så_ rart. Og så lurer jeg på hvordan det er å bruke munnen på den måten. Er ikke det ekkelt?”

“Nei, hvorfor skulle det være det? Det er sommer og folk flest bader så fort vi får sjansen. En rein kuk smaker bare godt.”

Jeg rødmer heftig igjen og slipper ut en flau lyd: nesten som et hikst.

“Ut med det.” Jeg hører på stemmen hans at hans smiler bredt nå.

“Nei, det er ikke så farlig.”

“Neivel da. God natt.” Stemmen hans er påfallende mild og rolig. Han snur ryggen til meg og karrer teppet over seg.

“Kan du…?” Stemmen min svikter og jeg prøver igjen: “Jeg lurer på hvordan… det med munnen…”

“Du vil gjerne bli sugd?”

Lufta forsvinner fra lungene mine i det han svarer og jeg gisper for å få den tilbake. Når jeg endelig får pusten under kontroll har jeg enda ikke kommet frem til noe fornuftig svar. Jeg må likevel prøve.

“Mor vil at jeg skal fri til nabojenta. Agnes Opphaug. Jeg vil _aldri_ kunne be henne om noe sånt.”

“Det vet du ikke før du har prøvd.”

“Nei, jeg er helt sikker. Jeg har ikke lyst til å fri til henne uansett.”

“Hvem har du lyst til å fri til da?”

“Vet ikke. Ingen akkurat nå.”

“Ingen du har lyst på i det hele tatt?”

Tankene har krystallisert seg nå. Jeg vil ha ham. Eldar. Men kan jeg si det? Rett ut? “Jeg har bare sett ei jente naken noensinne. Vi var bare småunger og jeg har ikke lyst på henne i allefall.”

“Men du er interessert i jenter?”

“Vet ikke?”

Det tar en stund før svaret hans kommer. “Så hva tenkte du når du så meg og Markus da?”

Jeg rødmer igjen, så voldsomt at jeg tror han må kjenne den flaue varmen som stråler fra hver pore i huden min. “Jeg lurte hvordan det ville kjennes å…”

“Har du tenkt å slutte å gå som katten rundt grøten snart, eller skal vi legge oss og sove heller?”

“Ville du gjøre det?”

“Hvis du spør pent.”

“Øhm…”

Han snur seg helt mot meg. “Det er ikke meningen å tulle med deg. Ikke så mye, i allefall. Jeg tror bare at du ikke vet hva du ber om. Jeg har også vært en kåt ungdom og jeg vet at ikke alt man gjør er så gjennomtenkt da. Kanskje du vil angre i morgen tidlig og deretter gå og grine for presten. Da vil det være kort tid før futen står på døra hos meg.”

“Jeg har jo sagt at jeg aldri skal si noe om det!”

“Det er forskjell på å se noe du synes ser spennende ut og å være midt oppe i det sjøl.” For å understreke poenget sitt legger han hånda tungt i skrittet mitt. Jeg tenker at det han finner i allefall må overbevise ham om jeg virkelig har lyst. Jeg løfter underlivet utfordrende mot hånda hans.

“Du gjør det ikke lett for en gammal stakkar!”

“Du er ikke _så_ gammel.”

“Nei, men hvis du trekker deg nå kommer det til å bli synd på meg uansett.”

Han lener seg over meg, stirrer, søker etter et svar, mens hånda hans leter seg vei under teppet, drar opp båndet i buksa og slutter varmt om kuken min. Det føles som om jeg skal dø. Eller endelig har begynt å leve. Følelsen er helt vanvittig. En annens hånd om min kuk. En hånd som vet hva den driver med. Jeg spruter i buksa etter to drag. Han følger orgasmen min med perfekte runkebevegelser: skjønner hva jeg føler på en måte jeg ikke trodde var mulig.

Når jeg har blitt rolig igjen, lener han seg over meg igjen. “Hvordan var det?”

“Helt… herlig!”

“Og dette?” Han gir meg ett lett kyss på leppene.

Jeg blir så overrasket at jeg ikke tenker på å kysse tilbake. “Rart?”

“Fælt?”

“Nei!” Jeg må le av det tullete spørsmålet hans.

“En gang til?”

“Prøv.”

Han kysser meg igjen og denne gangen kysser jeg tilbake helt til han slipper taket.

“Blir jeg sånn som deg nå?”

“ _Nei_.” Han sukker og ler han også. “Du er den du er uansett. Noen liker kvinnfolk, noen liker mannfolk og noen liker begge deler. Jeg vet ikke hvordan du er. Det får du finne ut sjøl med tida. Det viktigste her og nå er at du ikke plutselig får panikk.”

“Hvorfor skulle jeg bli redd for deg?”

“Hvorfor er folk redde for sånne som meg? Jeg vet ikke. Har aldri visst det. Men nå, vil du jeg skal jeg gjøre det du enda ikke har bedt meg om?”

“Ja. Vær så snill?”

Han ler mot øret mitt og aker seg nedover i senga. Jeg kommer plutselig på at skjorta, buksa og kuken min er klissete av sæd. Han må jo vite det han også, det var jo han som runket meg? Kliss ser ikke ut til å stoppe ham. Snart kjenner jeg den varme pusten hans mot kukhodet. Jeg legger prøvende hendene på hodet hans under teppet. Sånn holdt Markus hodet hans også.

Så _varmt_! Og så _mykt_! Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan Markus i det hele tatt greide å holde seg på beina. Det er klamt og svett under teppet. Jeg lurer på om jeg kan ta det av, for å se bedre, men tanken drukner i de intense følelsene. Eldar slikker kuken min: så sakte, så sakte. Jeg holder på å bli vanvittig før han endelig tar kuken i munnen og setter opp farten. Jeg skjønner endelig hvorfor grove vitser får både karer og kvinnfolk til å fnise og rødme og le sjølbevisst. Dette er mye bedre enn jeg kunne forestilt meg og jeg har virkelig forestilt meg litt av hvert. Jeg holder ikke ut lenge nå heller. Også denne gangen følger han mine bevegelser perfekt helt til jeg har ridd orgasmen av meg.

Han dukker opp igjen fra teppet og gir meg et dypt kyss. Det smaker rart: Eldar og min egen svette og sæd på samme tid. Men ikke vondt. Han hadde rett i det.

Jeg holder på å sovne, da en tanke plutselig slår meg: “Enn du da?”

“Det kan jeg ordne sjøl.”

“Men…”

Han tenker seg om før han griper hånda mi og drar den mot seg. Teppet kastes av, han drar ned buksa og jeg ser underlivet hans så vidt, et uklart, lysere område mot den mørke bakgrunnen. Han holder forsiktig i hånda mi: jeg skjønner at jeg kan dra hånda til meg hvis jeg vil. Men jeg vil ikke, jeg blir helt våken igjen og kuken min våkner også, såvidt. Dér treffer hånda mi noe varmt, mykt, hardt og dunkende.

Han runker seg sjøl med min hånd inne i hans. Sånn kjennes det altså ut å holde en annen manns kuk i hånda. Det er heller ikke vondt, eller fælt. Bare veldig, veldig opphissende. Han stirrer meg inn i øynene mens han runker, litt roligere og litt hardere enn det jeg sjøl liker. Jeg kjenner den varme pusten hans mot ansiktet, og tida står stille for meg. Jeg skjønner ikke at han har nådd orgasmepunktet før han skyver hånda mi raskt til side og spruter i et tørkle han har holdt i den andre hånda.

“Forsatt bra?”

“Ja. Veldig.”

“Godt. Håper du ikke plutselig angrer i morra tidlig.”

Denne gangen sovner jeg virkelig, tungt og raskt.

Neste morgen angrer jeg ikke, langt ifra! Ved dugurd har morrabrødet mitt fortsatt ikke lagt seg og jeg klarer å mønstre nok mot til å spørre ham skikkelig denne gangen: om han kan suge meg på nytt?

Han gjør det, men klager på at kuken min er seig. Det kan jeg godt skjønne når jeg tenker etter: skrittet mitt er klissete av gammel sæd og svette.

Vi arbeider hardt med å bære store høylass ned i løa. Eldar bærer omtrent dobbelt så store lass som meg. Jeg kjenner at jeg blir varm av å se de brune musklene hans bule under reipene vi har slått om de digre lassene med tørrhøy. Og tankene på hva han kan gjøre med de smale leppene sine gjør at jeg knapt enser arbeidet.

Vi er nesten ferdige nå, så i stedet for å slite oss ut i dag, deler vi opp arbeidet slik at vi får en enkel dag i morgen. Det står omtrent fire lass igjen og alle skal hentes fra teigen nærmest løa. Løa er nesten helt full og stigen opp til hemsen har forsvunnet i alt høyet. For å komme oss opp må vi klatre på høy og reisverk. Og når vi skal ned er det bare å hoppe i høyet og ake ned mot døra. Det får meg til å kjenne meg som en unge.

Når vi tar kveldsbadet kjenner jeg blikket hans, og jeg vasser bort til ham når jeg har fått svette og høyfrø ut av øynene. Jeg ber om lov med blikket og han nikker til svar, så jeg griper lett om staken hans. Det kjennes rarere i dagslys og jeg kan tydelig se hva som er likt og hva som er forskjellig når jeg sammenligner oss.

“Vil du… Kan jeg..?”

Han svarer ikke, bare vasser bort til bredden og setter seg på grassmatta der. Jeg setter meg på kne mellom beina hans og lukter prøvende. Reint, med et hint av torv og røyk. Jeg manner meg opp og kjenner med tunga. Det smaker som det lukter: bare godt. Han stønner og det gjør meg modigere. Før jeg vet ordet av det har jeg det meste av kuken hans i munnen. Den kjennes tjukk og stor, og jeg har ikke sjans til å gjøre sånn med tunga som han har gjort med meg. Jeg prøver og prøver igjen. Til slutt griper han meg lett om hodet og styrer hodet mitt forsiktig i en rytme som tydeligvis passer ham bedre. Det tar ikke lang tid før han trekker kuken ut og spruter seg sjøl over magen.

“Jeg trudde du ville sprute meg i munnen?”

“Vil du det?” Han ser veldig overrasket ut, særlig med tanke på at han akkurat har kommet.

“Liker du det ikke?”

“Jeg liker det veldig godt, men jeg visste ikke om du ville.”

“Jeg tror jeg ville like det. Og kanskje det andre du gjorde med Markus også.”

Han ler og trekker meg opp og inntil seg, slik at vi begge to må vaske oss på nytt etterpå, når jeg har sprutet ned magen hans.

Den kvelden puler vi. Men han vil ikke la meg være “kvinnfolket”. I stedet skraper han fett fra skinnet på ei av de røkte røyene og gnir sitt eget rumpehull inn med det. Jeg må innrømme at jeg synes det er et rart påfunn, men jeg skjønner poenget når jeg litt etter står med kuken til bunns i rumpa hans. Gnister fyker av inne i hodet mitt: jeg føler meg som ei tyrirot som spraker på bålet. Kroppen min beveger seg nærmest av seg sjøl, inn-og-ut av den trange, varme, fantastiske rumpa hans. Jeg griper ham om de sterke, smale hoftene og driver kuken inn-inn-inn og føler meg som en hingst i det jeg skriker når jeg kommer. De store, våte flekkene i teppene har blitt kalde når vi kommer tilbake fra et raskt nattbad: nødvendig for å vaske bort fiskefett og griseri, men det gjør meg ingenting. Jeg sovner i armene hans og tenker ikke på noe.

Neste dag, den siste vi får her oppe, arbeider jeg med ett visste vemod, sjøl om vi puler igjen, både til dugurds og til kvelds. Han viser meg hvordan jeg også kan bruke spytt til å smøre med. Det fungerer, men ikke så godt som fett. Den siste gangen blir på grassflekken ved vannet. Vi blir liggende litt der, månen er allerede oppe når sola går ned, og det er veldig vakkert og stille. Ikke en gang myggen bryr meg.

“Du kan få pule meg også, om du vil.”

“Det er ikke så farlig.”

“Hva skal du gjøre når du er ferdig her?”

“Jeg har en avtale med bonden på Nordstu, men jeg er nok litt seint ute.” Han tar en liten pause før han fortsetter. “Jeg likte å jobbe med deg allerede før du oppdaget huldra mi.” Latteren hans buldrer mot øret mitt der jeg ligger med hodet på brystkassa hans.

“Jeg er glad jeg oppdaget huldra di. Du er vel ikke lei for det?”

“Nei, jeg kan ikke si det.”

“Når kommer du forbi igjen?”

“Til neste år regner jeg med.”

“Det er lenge til.”

“Ja. Og da kan det hende jeg kommer sammen med Markus. Han har spurt meg om jeg vet om arbeid til ham til neste sommer og jeg tenker å ta ham med meg rundt. Det er alltids bruk for fler arbeidssomme hender.”

“Så det er ikke sikkert det er bruk for meg her til neste år?”

“Det skal du ikke si. Vi har brukt mye tid her i år, tre dager mer enn i fjor, sjøl om løa er dobbelt så full. Hvis bonden har råd kan det godt hende han sender tre mann avgårde.”

Jeg kjenner det stramme i kuken ved tanken, samtidig som en ro brer seg i kroppen. En spenning jeg ikke visste satt mellom skuldrene løser seg opp. Neste dag må vi opp i grålysningen for å ta fatt på den lange veien hjem. Jeg smiler mot brystkassen hans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Historien ble opprinnelig postet på nettstedet "Koe.no - original slash fiction & slash fanfiction" 31.10.2010.


End file.
